In The Chatroom
by Anka7995
Summary: The war is over and everyone is returning for seventh year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore wants to promote House-Unity for which he has announced the opening of Hogwart's own Chatroom. So watch as students of Hogwarts go Tech-Savvy and maybe find new friends and even love
1. Introductions

**My First EVER Fanfiction, go easy! :D**

**Dear Readers, **

**I am re-writing this story to make it compatible with the rules of the website. Hope you like it! And thanks _ArcticPuppet _for your help. And sorry all the admins of website. I'll abide with the rules from now on!**

**Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I intend to make no profit from this story. Harry Potter and the characters belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling.**

* * *

The war is over and everyone is returning for seventh year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore wants to promote House-Unity for which he has announced the opening of Hogwart's own Chatroom:

_**Hogwarts Online Messaging System.**_

Watch as the students of Hogwarts go tech-savvy and how the chatroom creates House Unity and even something more.

**Chapter 1:**

_**Hermione POV:**_

I smiled at my Laptop. 'This is the best idea ever.' I thought and quickly began to fill out the necessary requirements.

This year was turning out to be good, first I get to be made the Head Girl and then this Chat System, I always missed my Muggle Technology when I came to Hogwarts but when in the letter requirement came as Laptop and/or cell phone. I was thrilled and confused.

Dumbledore had gone out of his way to bring about House Unity. Not that I minded, not anymore. This summer after the 'incident' I had decided to bring a little change in my attitude. I had wasted my voldemort-free summer on crying and sulking, but not anymore.

accepted the Rules and Regulations, reading carefully the rules and hoping I would be able to follow them. I logged in, hoping Harry would be online he wanted to talk about something or somethings. Hope, everything is fine between him and Ginny, they seemed a little off on the train, when I met them. Then I had to go and meet the Head Boy in the Head's Compartment... And talking about him... He is online now.

_**Draco**__**POV:**_

I smirked at my laptop screen. The first day back was good and the announcement of the Chat System was even better. I had spent the summer in the Muggle world and internet and messaging was most interesting.

If you, dear reader are going to thing _that _was strange. Guess who I lived with over the summer? Harry Potter! Yep... Draco Malfoy spent the span of holidays with Harry Potter.

We had worked with the Order of the Phoenix, I had switched sides last year, when I got the task of killing Dumbledore. With the help of Snape, Snape was actually the spy for Order. Yes, my dear Godfather was a spy.

I had to admit that I was quite lonely when I first joined, but Harry warmed up first to me and then well they were friends. He was quite busy last year but during the summer but we became best friends. Obviously, as the two of us are still alive Weasel doesn't know this. And even Granger doesn't know that... Oh.. Ginny knew that. Harry and Ginny are dating and she visits a lot! But something seems off between them, they seemed to be on the rocks...Hermione doesn't know because something happened over the summer which he did not know but left Granger fairly devastated. I would not say, but I was worried about her and bloody Potter knew that.

I had chatted and IM'd his muggle friends. Draco smiled at the irony of the situation. Draco Malfoy and muggle friends? But well now I am Draco Malfoy _not _Lucius Malfoy.

I smiled and set up the system.

_**HOGWARTS ONLINE MESSAGING SYSTEM**_

**Please fill out the following to begin the set-up.**

**Name: **_Draco_

**Middle Name: **_Abraxas_

**Last Name: **_Malfoy_

**Year: **_Seventh_

**House: **_Slytherin_

**Username: **_GreyEyed_

**Password: **************

_**Rules and Regulations:**_

_**You can use the Messaging Systems to make new friends and contact friends of other system.**_

_**Don't use the system during classes or lectures.**_

_**System can be used for sharing files,**_

_**Do chat in appropriate language and share appropriate files.**_

**Accept!**

I hit the "Accept" button without reading all the rules... Seriously who reads them all and the next screen appeared...and who is online? Guess? OK. No problem lovely readers, _she _is online.

I'heart'Books? Only Granger... I smirked and greeted her.

"Really intellectual Granger." and added a smiley, ":P"

"Oh.. honestly Malfoy, what do you suggest I should keep my name BrownEyed?" she replied. I could almost imagine her typing furiously, yet precisely and removing her untame-able hair out of her face. Oh, if that is the case Granger, I can be cheeky.

"Why not "I'heart'Weasel" Granger?" I replied. I expected a whole lecture on treating _her _boyfriend nicely and calling him by his 'proper' name but what I did not expect was,

"Ugh, Malfoy, I do not definitely 'heart' any Weasel or red-headed dimwits for that matter." I was shocked and didn't reply for whole two minutes and then,

"Oh... Weasley would be heart broken Granger!" Again I did so not expect her reply,

"Who cares?"

I was beyond shocked...

"Granger you never cease to surprise me! Last time I saw you, you were acting like a love-sick puppy.." That would be rude so I added "no offense" in the brackets and continued, "and now, you are all like, hate-sick doberman... What happened over Summer, huh?"

And again, I am tired of saying this but her reply shocked me because she laughed, really like big "LOL" on my screen appeared with ":'D" Smiley...

"Seriously, Malfoy, Hate-ill Doberman? Where did you get that?" After a moment came her sombre reply,

"BTW, he cheated on me with Lavender Brown... So well you know!"

"Wow.." I replied, "I always though Weasel was an idiot but now this sooo proves it!"

"What do you mean Malfoy?" came her confused reply.

"Oh... Hermione!" yes I used her first-name, which I only do before Harry and Ginny and Sirius Black's and his parent's portraits. "Only Weasel would be an idiot enough to cheat on a girl like you, with Lavender!"

Hermione was silent for a moment, maybe processing my compliment. Well, I don't blame, with five years of calling her 'Mudblood' and 'Know-it-all' and well teasing her with various names, and one month of just tolerating each other's existence, in D.A. this might be new for her...

"Thanks, I guess?" she replied, I could almost here her saying this meekly. Wasn't the girl used to compliments? Well, not from me...

She changed her name to 'Mercury'.

"Mercury?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you see my initials are HG, and Hg is the symbol of Mercury in the Muggle Modern Periodic Table."

"Interesting..." I replied. "I am not mocking, Granger" Clarifying to her before she got offended.

And we were saved from awkward silence by the 'the Boy Who lived'... Wait what was his screen-name? I thought he was supposed to keep...

"Hi Harry! Looks like you and Malfoy think alike..." Granger said and I could imagine that smug Harry Potter smirking at the screen.

"Hey 'Mione and DRACO! Change your name, weren't you supposed to keep SilverDragon!"

Oh, really? No, I wasn't, I just thought about it and wasn't he supposed to keep BoyWhoLived!

"And weren't you supposed to keep BoyWhoLived? Change Yours!"

"No Change yours!"

"You change yours!"

Okay, I accept we were fighting like kids, but well, both of us didn't have sun-shine bright childhood, bear with us. But well Granger said,

"Am I missing something?"

"HARRY YOU DID NOT TELL HER!" I screamed, actually chat-screamed, was he ashamed of our friendship? I hoped not!

"I am telling her now! Chill!" he replied and typed a whole explanation for Hermione,

"Umm.. You see Hermione, when Draco joined the Order and switched sides, you and Ron did not warm up to him much and he was practically left alone, we became sort of friends, while you and Ron were umm... busy. So well last year it was all jumbled so we couldn't you know very well anounce it... But after the war when we spent time together we became friends..."

"So, this is the friend you are re-building Grimmauld Place with?" Granger asked. Was she angry?

"And living with.."Harry added and then asked the question I was worried about. "You are not angry, are you?"

"Oh no Harry I am not! Just a little hurt that you didn't tell me before."

"You were with Ron half the summer and I did not want to tell Ron through the letter he would flip! Or have a fit! And then after that...well you know.." Harry replied.

"I know he would flip and honestly I would like to see his face when you tell him, it would be priceless, even though that would mean seeing his face." Granger replied haughtily. Whoa, the dimwit hurt her bad!

"Whoa Granger! Cool down, girl!" I said. "By the way, Harry keep me out of it, even though I wouldn't see his face but I know he'd flip and I intend to keep dimwits out of my way!"

"Hey, he has been my friend for years, so stop insulting him Draco! Honestly, you get along fine with his brothers so why not with him?" Harry asked and I replied simply,

"Because dear friend, he is Ronald Weasley!"

"That doesn't explain anything!" Harry said.

"Well" I replied, "If he is so prejudiced about Slytherins, I can be prejudiced about him. Now cut it off."

"Right... I will" I replied.

Then there was silence.

But then Granger broke it, guess what? Surprising me again as she mused,

"You know his face will go all red to match his hair and he will have an constipated expression, I _want _to see that. It's really funny!"

"I am surprised Granger! That was one of the reasons I enjoyed to tease him, he gets all red and anger him enough, you might see purple."

And then she did it again as she chat-smirked.

"Uh... Potter! Goody-two-shoes Granger is chat-smirking!" I exclaimed to Harry, I know I was a bit over, but I was just trying to 'diffuse the tension' as Fred and George Weasley would say. Yes, I was friends with them, too. Don't 'flip' guys I might seem a bit out of character right now but just seem me in front of that Weasel, I would be back in 'character'... Till then a 'Malfoy' smirk for you!

"Yes, she is!" Harry replied. "She is evil, why weren't you in Slytherin, Hermione?"

"Because I am a Muggle-born, and apparently a muggle-born in slytherin would have caused an uproar, says the Sorting Hat, he really wanted to put me in Slytherin."

I stared open mouthed at the screen and realised the couldn't see me so typed a smiley which was pretty much my expression, ":O"

"Oh... She is kidding Draco!" Harry said but then added, "You are, right?"

And Granger just typed an "LOL" and then "Riiight" which sounded pretty sarcastic to me. But seriously, Hermione Granger and sly? Before I could muse further a message appeared on the screen,

"Weasley-King is now online"

Seriously? I used to call him that, didn't he get a better nickname... Oooh I was good for too long lets have some fun, what say?

So I typed, "I know you adore me Weasel but no need to name yourself after the nickname I gave you."

And he gave the most epic reply, "WHAT?" But I forgot to reply to it as at the same time Hermione said,

"Eww... Malfoy bad mental images! Spare me :P"

"Granger, you do have a wild imagination" I replied but at the same time Harry's message appeared. And he was in the mood because he typed,

"You've got me thinking 'Mione!"

And I was in the mood because I replied and almost could see Harry see staring open mouthed at the screen,

"And I was here thinking, I was your sole love Harry :'( :P"

Hermione entered the conversation by saying,

"Seriously Draco I will gag now!"

What she called me _Draco_! Okay that is my name but...

"You called me Draco :P"

I honestly forgot all about Weaselbee's presence until he 'flipped' am I using this word a lot? Well... here goes,

"What the hell is going on here? WHY IS HERMIONE CALLING MALFOY, DRACO?! AND WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING, HARRY!?"

I wanted to make a witty reply but before I could type it, Hermione beat me to it,

**"**I am calling Draco, Draco because it is his name. Or maybe Dray would suit Draco too."

I stared at the computer screen. Why did she say that? I mean, are we friends now?

"WHAT?! You can't be friends with ferret!" Weasel-King butted in.

And Hermione replied, "I can be friends with anyone I want, your opinion is not required."

And then within seconds Harry said,

"Look Ron what you did with Hermione you have no right whatsoever to tell anything to Hermione and so it happens Draco has changed, he gave up everything even before the war and came to our side and grasp it I won't be alive if not for him. Besides he is my friend, wether you like it or not."

So he wasn't ashamed of my friendship after all, he was really friends with me.

Then there a message blinked, "Weasley-King is now offline."

Then Harry's message blinked,

"Good Riddance. Draco, you there?"

I couldn't reply. I hated the fact that I made the inseparable friends fight.

I wasn't expecting Hermione's message,

"Draco?!"

I couldn't take it and signed off.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I stared at the screen as the message blinked on it, "GreyEyed is now Offline."

I felt a pang in my heart, where did he disappear?

"What happened?" I asked Harry.

His reply shocked me and just made me smile,

"Oh, I know him... He is probably holding a pity party for himself and blaming himself as we are not friends with Ron anymore and he will blame himself somehow not noticing that it is Ron who is being stubborn."

I just sent a smiley, ":)"

That might have confused him because he typed,

"What?"

I smiled as I typed remembering the fifth year Harry,

"You both are just like each other... :)"

_**TBC**_

_**Hope you liked it! Review!  
**_

_**-Anka7995  
**_


	2. Friends?

**_Hello, next bit! Have fun reading... Read and Review!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I went to breakfast still worrying about Draco, he had left before me so I couldn't talk to him. The idiot. I don't get it why he has to go and give a pity-party to himself.

I ate breakfast conveniently avoiding the glares thrown my way by Ronald Weasley, why was he staring at me? And why wasn't he snogging his girlfriend? l saw Lavender chatting excitedly with Parvati, I dismissed it as latest gossip but they kept glancing at me and Slytherin Table. I dismissed as Lavender's jealousy stunt and continued with my breakfast.

As usual, the heads of the Houses passed on the time-tables to the students, it seemed like Dumbledore had gone out of his way to merge the students of different houses, it meant that now each class would contain a few students from every houses. I compared my time-table with Harry and we had most of the classes together. Only the classes we did not take together were different.

I glanced at the Slytherin Table, still worrying about Draco. Unusual, isn't it? Hermione Granger worrying about Draco Malfoy? I am quite confused by the fact. I know for one he had suffered a great loss during the war and his father had disowned him. He had been practically friendless for rest of the year, as the Order was reluctant to have him, most of them atleast. I was one of them and I am not in the least proud of the fact. I was stubborn and I am not proud of it. Being with Ron it seemed like I was becoming more like Ron. But I am back to my senses when I saw his caring side as he cared for injured fighters of the war, I was one of them. He seemed genuinely concerned.

And the way Harry conversed with him... He trusted him and if Harry trusted him, I did too. I unconsciously glanced at the Slytherin table. And it came as a shock to me that I hadn't noticed before, but dude, _he is good looking. _ His face was no longer pointy but had an edge to it. He had aristrocatic features and his hair no longer slicked back but hung loosely and fell in his eyes. His mesmerising grey eyes, you could drown in their depths.

What the hell are you thinking, Hermione' I reprimanded myself as Draco looked up and Harry whispered in my ear,

"Hermione, haven't you done enough staring for the day?" He was becoming more and more like Ginny, I swear. I hope they work it out...

Presently, I replied, " No Harry, I was not staring but I was thinking..." and then added after a moment, "and why would I stare at your love of life" and was satisfied to see him throw me a glare.

"Stare at who?" Ginny said from across me.

I smirked, "Harry's love of life..."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Are you cheating on me Harry? And with whom may I know?"

Before he could reply I said, "The one and only...Draco Malfoy!" adding flourish to my tone and really enjoyed, the reactions I recieved, Harry glaring at me and sending me a dirty look and a dumb-struck Ginny.

Then comprehension dawned on Gin's face as she smiled and said,

"I always thought there was something behind all the hate and sudden friendship!"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as I laughed. "Don't trust her." Harry said pointing a fork towards me. "And I am dating you!"

"Poor Draco.." I mock-sighed.

"Go kiss and comfort him." He said in his most innocent face he could muster but the evil-glint in his eyes gave him away.

I whacked him on the arm and he rubbed his arm,

"Honestly, woman that hurt."

I checked his time-table, he had a free period and I had Ancient Runes so I said them a quick bye and then headed towards the class.

On the way I saw Ron and Lavendar snogging in the corridor. I still felt a pang in my heart which quickly turned to anger as Lavendar gave me, "I-have-what-you-wanted." look and Ron gave me, "Could-have-been yours." look I refrained from punching him as there were pressing things on my mind,

My head was still full with thoughts of Draco Malfoy. My legs moved of my own accord as they tread the similar path towards the Ancient Runes' classroom. I wasn't watching where I was I going until I collide with someone.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I had escaped the dorm room before I could meet Hermione. I didn't want to come in her or Harry's way. I'll explain him later but I did not want to explain anything to Granger. We were not even friends, not that I didn't want to be friends... Ugh, I sound like a teenage girl!

I played with my food, eyeing the scrambled eggs sulkily as though they were the cause of trouble, believe me they are not, well, that was when I got one of those feeling when someone is looking at you. I looked up and found Hermione staring at me. She blushed and looked down when Harry said something to her which made her blush even more but looking from her expression she gave some witty reply and then Ginny joined in and they continued their playful banter.

I had decided to go to the class early and quickly taking a detour for the library I went towards the Ancient Runes' Classroom.

I was lost in my thoughts when I collieded with...someone... Hermione Granger.

"Sorry I was not watching where I was going." She said automatically.

"No, my fault, Granger." I said and turned around walking towards in an exactly opposite direction from my class. When she said,

"Wait, Malfoy!" I stopped but did not turn around. She grabbed my arm and tugged on it. I turned reluctantly and she asked abruptly,  
"What happened to you yesterday?"

Great Granger, never the one to beat around the bush, are we? Well if that is the case I can be honest, too.

"Look Her-Granger I have made yours and Harry's life hell for past six years and now because of me 'the Golden Trio' is fighting. So, I'll leave you alone." I said and moved but she stopped me again. I looked at her questioningly and realized that I shouldn't have... She had _that _look on... I had only seen that look once and had been soon punched after that and as reflex I moved back. Yes, I was scared of a girl go print it in Daily Prophet. But if the girl in question is Hermione Granger... an angry Hermione Granger... Be scared, its good for you.

"Look _Malfoy_" she spat angrily, "I am tired of people _assuming _the effect they have, okay? Harry is friends with you and wants to keep it that way. And hell, I'd like to be friends with you too. But you are not going to allow that, are you? And why may I ask?" Draco tried to open his mouth but Hermione continued getting angrier with every word. "And the reason we are not friends with that Red headed dimwit is because, he bloody cheated on me after all we had been through. Popularity got to his head. Now he can have any girl so why would he look at bushy-haired Granger, huh? I know I am no epitome of beauty but atleast one can consider six years of friendship can't they? And you know what he says to me when I catch him in _my _bedroom in my flat? He says 'That I am boring and I should dress up more like Yule Ball.' So he thinks that I should waste four hours of my day on painting myself with heaps of make-up." Hermione ranted.

Yep, Hermione Granger _ranted_ I for one know, that I was not the reason for half of it... But it seems like it was her pent up frustration. I assumed she hadn't really talked with anyone about this and that could really frustrate you to no end. That's when I decided I needed to talk to her, she needed to let it all out. That would do her good. I don't know why but I wanted to make her feel better, I assume these are one of those 'Draco Malfoy out of character' moments but I _really_ wanted her to feel better. Maybe, her saving my life was one of the reason or her wanting to be friends with me was one of the reasons. But for once, he did not care about the reason but just wanted to help her...

"Look Hermione," I said calmly, "I am sorry for, I didn't mean to wind you up."

"It's okay." Hermione said breathing heavily after her rant.

"And by the way" I said and she looked up curiously. "I have a reply to all those questions you asked.

First, I don't think that it is wise or even sensible to leave a girl like you for any other girl and secondly, you looked ravishing at the Yule Ball and that all was fine but you know what Hermione Granger wouldn't seem Hermione Granger if she doesn't has her trademark bushy hair or a book in hand. Besides I think you are better this way, you are more _you_." I saw her reaction and she looked so surprised and pleased at the same time I had an urge to kiss her but refrained as I really did not want to get punched _again_. I glanced at my watch and said teasing,

"So if that is done I think, if we don't hurry we would be late for our first class of the term."

She glanced at her own watch and slapped a hand on her forehead asked,

"What class do you have?"

I replied, "Ancient Runes"

"Great, me too."

And we ran towards the classroom. Well when we arrived in the class, luckily the teacher has not arrived. The class went silent as they saw _us _arrive together but Hermione was oblivious to them and dragged me to the nearest desk and sat beside me.

One thing I was sure of then,

This girl was going to be the death of me... Or a really happy life.

***Later That Day On the Chatroom***

**#Hermione's POV.**

I finished my Ancient Runes essay and decided to go online for a while before heading to dinner. I thought about the day as I logged in... I had almost every class with Draco. Surprisingly, I am happy for that.

I went online and saw that Harry and Ginny were online, I greeted them with a,

"Hi Guys."

Harry replied with a casual "Hey 'Mione" and Ginny on the other hand said, "Hello Miss Granger."

Hmm... What's up with her?

"What Ginevra?" I asked.

"There are news circulating in the Castle of Hogwarts about you... So why am I knowing about it from a third person, Lavendar Brown of all the people!"

I was surprised, a news about me?

"What that news would be?" I typed.

I waited for a moment and her reply came...

"Lemme see... First class of the term and a certain bushy-haired bookworm and a pointy-faced ferret, aka the Head Boy and Head Girl, aka 'arch-nemesis' came hand in hand to the class and late at that... The girl was supposedlyt disheveled... Gave the appearance that they've been _snogging_ I suppose."

I had conjured a glass of Pumpkin Juice and almost choked on it as this message appeared.

"WHAT?! Who the hell is circulating that news! Draco and I were late for completely different reasons!"

"So I assume he has called off the pity party?" Harry's message said, "How did you do it... I tried to talk to him but he won't listen!"

I blushed at that,

"Uh... i might have released my temper on him..."

"LOL" Harry's message said, "No scratch that... ROFL!"

Before I could reply another message blinked on the screen,

"_**GreyEyed Is Now Online**_"

"Hey Guys..." He greeted and then added, "POTTER CHANGE YOUR NAME! You know everyone has this weird rumor around that I am copying the boy who lived!"

"Aren't You?" Harry replied.

"No i am not cuz it was MY idea."

"Not yours mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine! Mine!"

"Mine!Mine!Mine!"

"HONESTLY, what are you two, three year olds? Stop fighting like kids!" I intervened.

"We don't fight like kids." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

Creepy. They think alike.

"Riiight" I typed, making sarcasm evident.

"I heard you were showered with 'Hermione Granger' fury today!" Ginny's message said.

_**GreyEyed changed their name to DRAKE-Malfoy.**_

Blinked on the screen and then Draco's reply,

"Yeah...I did... Believe me she was scary."

"I understand mate!" Harry typed, "I know what its like, she went ballistic on me once in our Fifth Year. She can give Voldemort a run for his money when she is angry :P"

Now that was out of the line. I am not that scary and I am still present but before I could reply Harry added,

"Nice name by the way, didn't she give it to you?"

Okay, last straw! I typed,

"SHE is still here or you forgot about my presence?"

"No... How can we do that?" Draco replied... was he sarcastic... maybe.

"When did Mione give you the name? While snogging? :3" Ginny added.

WHAT? I think I might murder a certain Weasley... and no its not Ronald.

"Potter! What is your redhead saying?!"(Draco)

"Honestly, what do the two of you do? Don't you know you are the talk of Hogwarts."(Harry)

"Oy Blondie! Redheads are better than blondes any day!" (Ginny)

Pay back time Ginny!

"But Gin you lost your boyfriend to a blonde... You can't say that. :P"

"Granger, stop circulating this news about me and Harry. It's weird you know." Draco said.

"and here i was thinking you loved me :( :'( :P"

Ah... Harry is on my side! :D

"Eww... Bad mental images!" Ginny said.

"That's what I said, but who are we to separate the lovers? :P"

_**"**_Shut up Hermione... We all know who is dating Malfoy (as per the gossip queen)" (Harry)

"Hey Hermione I want to talk to you"

"Hey Draco I want to talk to you..."

Ginny and Harry said at the same time... Uh-oh... trouble... I hope not.

"Say... meet me in the Library, Harry?" Draco said, Harry replied affirmative and they went offline.

_**TBC**_

_**Read and Review!  
**_


	3. Let's talk

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Hermione's POV:**_

"So... what you wanna say?" I asked Ginny. I had a feeling something was wrong and with all my heart hoped not.

After a while her reply came,

"Can we meet me in your dorm?"

"Sure" I typed quickly.

**After A While **Ginny entered my bedroom.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously, in the time I waited i had all the scary thoughts in my mind.

Ginny sighed and said, "Its not working 'Mione between me and Harry. Yeah we are good friends, now and talk about work and stuff but... You know, I thought I had a crush on him since I was little but at first I had a crush on 'the hero, Harry Potter' and Harry is beyond that and now that I see the real Harry he is like a friend to me."

I listened as Ginny told me about how there seemed 'no magic' anymore and that they were not meant to be. I was saddened by this in the moment because when they had started dating in the summer I had thought they were meant to be. And Ginny would be good for Harry. But she knew the hard way, never to drag a relationship if its not working, because if it ends it ends the hard way. So I asked Ginny, "Did you try to make it work?"

Ginny nodded sadly, "You know, that I wanted to be Mrs. Potter since mum told me stories about the Boy Who Lived but now I realize that there is more to Harry than the boy who lived and when we interact its painful to realize even if we try we can just be friends, really good friends but never more than that. So I want to end it, but I don't want to lose a friend. What should I do?"

"Look, Gin, I have learnt it the hard way not to drag relationships which are not working. So if you think there is no chance that, this could work end it. Talk it out with Harry, I am sure you can be really good friends and find someone with whom you are really meant to be. But if you believe there is a chance, give it a go, okay?"

Ginny nodded and said, "I tried Hermione and I think I must talk with Harry. And we must come to a decision together."

_**Meanwhile Draco and Harry had a similar type of conversation in the Library.**_

_**Harry POV**_

"But I think it won't work." I completed to Draco. Glad that I could talk to someone who wouldn't have to take sides. He was a good friend and a confidant. He knew about the Dursleys and everything about me and so did I about him.

He looked thoughtful, and said, "You know i am not the relationship kinda guy, you should have talked to Hermione about it."

I smiled, "You can stop talking about your girlfriend and give a solution to my problem Malfoy."

He frowned. I had gotten a habit of teasing him on Hermione when he had confessed he had a crush on Hermione after she punched him. Honestly, I couldn't stop laughing when I heard his story. He bluntly said, that she was dating Weasel and would never chose him over Ron so he was over it. But I highly doubt it. Seriously, I added,

"But Hermione is best friends with Ginny too. And I don't want her to chose sides."

Draco nodded and murmured something about Gryffindor sappiness (which I chose like a bigger one to ignore) and said, "If its not working, don't drag it. Talk to her and sort it out."

I nodded but said nothing, he looked at me and said, " Talking with me won't solve anything, go talk with Ginny!"

_**Draco POV**_

I looked at Harry's retreating back. Wish they had worked out. Harry deserved happiness. Okay, overdose of sappiness now. I went back to the Head's Dorm and found Ginny leaving from Hermione's room. She hurried out of the door after saying a quick bye.

I summoned my Potion's Textbook and began reading it on the sofa. After a while Hermione came down and sat beside me. I kept on reading, but from the corner of my eye noticed that she was looking at me. i pretended I was reading and waited for her to begin.

She sighed and said, "I think they are going to break up." I kept my book down and looked at her, she looked sad at the concept. I nodded.

"That's not fair! Harry deserves to be happy. What if Harry doesn't wants to break up? What if they end up like Ron and me? Harry won't cheat on her, I know but still what if they are not friends? What if -"

"Merlin Hermione, breathe!" I said. She looked up at me and I said, "They will work it out. If they break up they'll be good friends, don't worry, okay?"

She looked bewildered but nodded, I hid a smile at her expression and after a while of reading I decided to go online.

I saw Blaise Zabini was online and greeted him. We hadn't talked in a while. The first thing he asked was,

"Finally told Granger about your crush on her?"

Ah... school gossip. But am I that obvious?

"Blaise I don't know whatever you are talking about."

I typed.

He sent me a chat-smirk and typed, "Whatever you say Draco. But its obvious you are headover heels for her..."

I was about to reply when Hermione looked up from her book and glance at the screen and I quickly shut the laptop off. She looked at me quizzically.

"Uh... I got to go... Bye.." I said and was about to leave when she said,

"Wait!" my heart hammered in my chest had she read it?

"I wanted to ask you what did Harry say to you?" I almost sighed of relief.

"That is confidential." I said, but then added, "But I am sure they'll figure it out. Dinner?"

She nodded and we headed for the Great Hall.

_***Next Day in the Chatroom Hermione POV***_

Why is it that everyone assumes that if you get good grades you have to be boring and can't do anything except read? Okay, I can't be angry on you reader, but, HONESTLY! I was just dancing.

Okay let me begin from the beginning?

It is a fine Saturday morning, that meant no classes today and I woke up early, so I retracted my iPod and headphones from my trunk and began listening to music. And once, well, once you start listening to music...

I began dancing and singing along and then Draco comes in the room asking was there an attack or something as 'weird' noises were coming in the room. As I could not listen (headphones) I kept on dancing without noticing him and he was laughing, LAUGHING! How dare he!

I got ready angrily and headed down for breakfast. I went and sat at the Gryffindor table and glanced automatically at Slytherin table and I found Draco looking at me as he caught my eye, he started laughing. I huffed and Harry looked at me funny, then glanced at the slytherin table and said,

"Oh... Lover's fight?"

I glared at him. Then noticed, Ginny beside him and caught her eye.

"Everything is fine." Ginny said, "We talked and decided to stay just as friends, that is better." I nodded, deciding they seemed comfortable.

"So what's the fight about?"

"Nothing. He just saw me dancing and is laughing about it."

And to my or not to my surprise, they laughed,

"You dance?" Harry asked and I glared at him.

"Really, Hermione?" Ginny added and I shifted my glare towards him.

"I danced in the Yule Ball." I stated.

"Yeah but we thought it was because of Krum."

I huffed and glared at the two.

"I can dance whether you like it or not!"

I ate the breackfast and headed for the Dorm Room.

I found Draco sitting on the couch.

He looked up at the sound of me entering and grinned.

"If you are going to laugh, save your breath!"

"So... Harry and Ginny had same reactions as me." He said and I glared. Then he became serious, "They told you...?"

"Yeah... I am glad they are still friends, I wouldn't want them to be like me and Ron... But I am sure they wouldn't... Because what Ron did..."

"What exactly did he do?" Draco asked in a quite voice.

I for the first time just replied,

"We weren't working, when we started to go out war was at stake and it was more like we could die next day and it was the spur of the moment kind of thing so it wasn't about to last. I had a feeling from the beginning but I tried. Knowing it was not working we dragged it on, everyone expected us to. Then that fated night when I visited Burrow, no one was home except Ron and Lavendar snogging." I shrugged. I know I sounded indifferent and it hurt but I can't help it. Ron as a boyfriend was a phase I would just like to forget.

Draco had an unreadable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Nothing, I am just surprised you are so cool about it, I mean no tears?"

I smiled, "No, I had my part of tears over the summer, now I am done, now I am gonna get crazy and have all the fun while I am young" I said quoting the One Direction song and the look he gave me was enough to make me laugh for the whole day.


	4. Getting to know each other and Adjusting

A/N: Sorry for the length but I got this idea and wanted to update soon. UM... next update tomorrow, hopefully :p This was actually part of previous chapter. REVIEW!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Hermione's POV**

It was becoming like a schedule for me. Get up, attend classes, do homework and read with Draco or just talk with him, hang out with friends and after dinner go online. Everyone was getting used to the new facility and it seemed to be a 'hit'. I sighed, Dumbledore should introduce Muggle Music too. Seriously, Weird Sisters are fine but singers like Celestina Warbeck? I shuddered. Recently, my favorite was Taylor Swift. Yep. Country Music. Its sort of I can relate to her songs. She makes songs for every relation in a girl's life. Okay, I get a little carried away when it comes to music.

I started the song, "Begin Again." and turned on my laptop.

I added a heart to my Screen Name which now read, "Hermione'heart'"

Now why did I do it, God knows why. And I regret it because...

"Oooh who is the boy?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You have a heart next to your name, Missy."

"Humph, I just felt like it... You know Mercury was getting confusing and I was tired of explaining." I replied.

"Denial..." She replied conspirationally.

"Whatever." I typed furiously.

Then a message blinked.

"_xXxHJPxXx is now online"_

"hi Harry. Nice change of name :)" I greeted him. I loved adding smileys. A lot! :P

"Hi Hermione... Who's the guy?"

Okay wanna see my ability for smileys?

": " I sent angrily.

"No Hi to me? :( " Ginny said.

"Oh.. sorry you know heart was really attention grabbing :P" Harry said.

"LOL... it is" Ginny's message blinked.

They looked comfortable, maybe Draco was right they will sort it out and be really good friends.

"Hmph. Don't gang up on me." I replied.

"LOL, chat High-Five Ginny." Harry typed.

"High-Five!" Ginny replied.

xXXxXXxXXx

CHATROOM POV:

**Neville.**

_**Luna.**_

Fred.

_George._

**Hi Luna :)**

_**Hey Neville.**_

**How was your summer?**

_**Fine. Me and Father went to search for Crumpled Horn Snorkhak. How about you?  
**_**Good, I visited mum and dad in St. Mungo's the healers have combined the spells with muggle medical sciences and found a treatment and they are showing improvement. My dad recognised me!**

_**That's so good. Next time you go, can I come with you?**_

**Sure. Hey Luna I wanna tell you something meet me near the Black Lake?**

_**See you in five.**_

Oooh Forge love is in the air.

_Yep. Gred indeed it is!_

First our little Hermione

_and Draco_

and now Luna

_and Neville._

Haha... That reminds me... Lets send that letter to Malfoy, now!

*_**later...later***_

*Draco POV*

I sat down for the breakfast as there was a familiar screeching of Owls. Mail time, I thought carelessly. I didn't get any letters, not anymore. My mother used to write to me in the beginning of last year but my father stopped her. And right now she was in St. Mungo's recovering from the excessive abuse of Father.

So I was surprised to see an owl. Fred and George's owl, to be precise. I had gotten to know the twins. I always found them hilarious but after they did the welcome to the order prank on me, we were sort of on an agreement and I did a part-time in their shop in summer. So we were good friends.

I opened the letter,

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**Ah... That's a good start isn't it, Gred? **_

_**Yep. I believe Forge. Can you differentiate our writing?**_

Nope. I couldn't.

_**Okay enough of fooling around. On to business Mr. Malfoy, we have heard a few of the rumors about you and Hermione Granger. So we have two things to say on that.**_

_**One. If you hurt her, we swear that we will ensure you are the tester of every of our products, which might include Love Potions. So if you don't wish to be insanely in love with Trelawney, don't hurt her.**_

_**Now we have scratched the Big Brother talk out of the way.**_

_**Two. Now that you are dating her, you might as well avenge on our brother. I know we pranked him a 'few' times in the Burrow. But I guess embarrasment isn't enough just in front of Weasleys. So, if interested, reply soon.**_

_**Yours Sincerely Joking,**_

_**GRED AND FORGE.**_

_**-Wizard Weasley's Wheezes.**_

_**(Smile its good for everyone) **_

I had to decide about the letter so I took out my quill and replied.

_**Dearest Weasley Twins,**_

_**I won't hurt Hermione. But I am not dating her. But I am quite interested in the second option. Reply me soon with the plan.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

I finished the letter and sent the reply with _Felis _my owl when...

"Draco!" A high-pitched squeal sounded in my ear.

"Pansy." I said.

She sat beside me and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Seriously, Pansy, you can stop it now. We are not a couple" I said angrily. She had to get it clear we are NOT a couple.

"B-but Drakey, I love you!" she whimpered

"No, Pansy, you don't you think you do."

"B-but-" I left the hall before letting her complete her sentence.

_***After a While***_

I went through the first half of classes and was sitting in the dorm room, hiding from Pansy. She was really back to her stalker stuff! She won't stop stalking me. Hermione seemed off today. I think I should tell her about Fred and George's letter or atleast half of it.

When a familiar owl swooped in with a parcel a note attatched to it.

_**Ah... Apologies then Mr. Draco Malfoy. But we are happy you like the second option. Now, there in the parcel is the 'latest' Love Potion of WWW. Find a girl's hair (make sure Ronniekins doesn't like her) and then add it to the potion and make him eat/drink the potion. Have fun! And make sure you have those video camera thingies.**_

_**Gred AND Forge.**_

I smirked. FUN and SOON


	5. Revenge and Party?

Whooo... new chap in two days! Okay... REVIEW!

Song belongs to Taylor Swift and I LOVE it!

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**Hermione POV:**

_**Pieces from Hermione Granger's Diary**_

_Dear Jane,_

_I just don't know what to do, I just feel so angry! Let's start from the beginning._

_I stared from the Gryffindor Table as Pansy came and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. I don't know why but it didn't just feel nice. There was a tug in the stomach, which didn't feel good._

_Honestly, I knew what I felt. Jealousy. _

_I left my unfinished breakfast suddenly losing my appetite and directly going for my first class._

_I know it was not Draco's fault that Pansy was a stalker but I was angry at him. I reprimanded myself for that I shouldn't have been angry at him or Pansy, it was not like I was his girlfriend or anything. _

_But... I have to accept that I like him. And this is crazy, I know. But I just can't help it! Gosh, oh dear Jane what am I gonna do?_

_Yep. I have finally accepted that I like Draco Malfoy. And to be honest, how can't I? He has changed so much. Nope, he can be the same snarky git but he is not cold-hearted anymore. _

_I remember, the way he comforted me when I told him what happened with Ron and after making a few jokes I had confessed the hurt and the pain and the insecurities and HE had comforted me!_

_Now all I feel is scared. Since, Ron, I'd sworn never to fall in love again. But now it's all beginning again... Just like that song,_

_"I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in the Chatroom_

_I watched it begin again."_

_Yep, I changed the lyrics a little t match the situation._

_Jokes apart, what am I gonna do about it?..._

_***Next Day***_

Draco looked unusually happy today. Happy not might be the right word. Ecstastic, maybe? He had one of those smirks which Marauders or Fred and George would be proud of. And that's when I knew something was wrong.

As the Head Girl I should have asked and questioned him, which I did.

"What are you upto?" I asked him in the dorm room just before we left for breakfast.

"Nothing." He said in ridiculously innocent voice and I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and said, "Just wait for it. I am sure you are gonna enjoy it." and gave that billion dollar smile and left the room leaving me to stare after his back.

I made it to the breakfast quite late.

I stood in the entranc of the Hall to see, Ronald Weasley running around Pansy Parkinson and Lavendar running after Ron. An image of all time favorite cartoon of Tom running after Jerry and Spike after Tom. The whole hall was laughing but I was confused what was going on.

I went and sat next to a hysteric Ginny.

"What is going on Ginny?" I asked her.

"Ron just announced his undying love for Pansy Parkinson!" she managed to say between her giggling.

"What?!" I said dumbstruck. I mean seriously, WHAT?

I looked around the Hall to find Harry to ask his opinion in the matter and found him sitting on the Slytherin Table with Draco and Blaise Zabini all three laughing as hysterically as Ginny.

Draco seemed to be telling them something which increased their laughter.

Wait a moment, what was that in Draco's hand.

A video camera! Oh Merlin, he _pranked_ Ron and Pansy.

I started to laugh myself and the breakfast passed laughing and giggling.

I went for the first class, Defence against the Dark Arts, with Harry and Draco, both of whom had explained how Ron was given a slip of Love Potion and from where Draco had gotten the Love Potion (leaving the dating and not hurting Hermione part.)

Well, I had expected for Pansy to go and hide in her dorms and not come out, but it was quiite unexpected to find Ron and Pansy snogging in the corridor.

"Was she slipped with Potion too?" I whispered to the boys but seeing their dumbstruck reactions I realized that the answer was negative.

Pansy Parkinson actually liked Ron Weasley, the world is coming to an end!

I looked at the two boys beside me with their mouths hanging open.

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"Stranger things have happened." Harry muttered and then all three of us began to laugh.

**xxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_**MY POV**_

_Hello. _Seamus' message blinked "Blow-up" is such a weird name, but it seems to suit him.

_Mate, such a weird name. _Dean Thomas said to his best-friend.

_Yep. _another message blinked. Look who's talking "Weasley-King"

_Oh Hi there Ron, still head over heels for a snake, eh? You are such a hypocrite, you shouted at 'Mione for befriending Slythering but now you are snogging one. _Said an angry Parvati Patil. _BTW, I like the name, it suits you. _she added.

_Yeah... you blow everything up. _Padma Patil said.

_If you girls like it I am keeping it :3. _Seamus said.

_**Then messages blinked...**_

_**Hermione'heart' is now online.**_

_**HJP is now online.**_

_**Luna-Lovegood is now online.**_

_**Nev307 is now online.**_

_**Gin-Weasley is now online.**_

_**Lavender-Flower is now online.**_

_**Z-Smith is now Online.**_

Looks like whole of the D.A. is online :D. _Harry said._

Hi everyone How are you guys?_Hermione said._

Fine.. hbu? (How 'bout you?)_Neville said._

I'm good :D_Hermione replied._

_**Drake_Malfoy is now online. **_The message blinked.

Hey guys I was thinking let's plan a party! What say, Drake? _Harry said._

_**ItalianBoy is now online.**_

Inter-house party? Then Yes!_ Draco said._

Did someone say party?_Blaise (ItalianBoy)_

Yes Blaise they did.. Do you think of anything else but party?! .. So are all houses online now? _Draco asked._

Gryffindor is there. _Harry said._

Ravenclaw! _Michael Corner and Padma Patil said together._

Hufflepuff! _Hannah Abott and Ernie Macmillan said._

Cool... So We'll split the things? Ravenclaws can plan entertainment, Gryffindors can plan Location, Hufflepuff can manage the food as they are near to the kitchens... And we'll manage how can we sneak without letting the Proffessors and Filch know! What say people? _Draco said._

agreed! So is whole school invited or what? _Hannah said._

Fifth years and above... I mean lil ones can get too excited and might slip in front of the teachers.. _Harry said._

True, I dnt wanna baby-sit lil kids.. So we have to let all the fifth year plus know, without slipping it to the teachers or the small ones? _Michael said._

That we'll manage, dnt worry you plan entertainment! _Blaise Zabini said._

Hmm... You know as a head girl I must not allow this! _ Hermione teased or was she serious?_


	6. Revenge Rebounded and a depressed Pansy

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I am just extremely sorry! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for less Dramione interaction.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_**Third Person POV.**_

The answer everyone might be waiting for is that Hermione was not serious. She was alright with having an interhouse party and the planning it was indeed a party in itself. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Ginny, Padma Patil and Michael Corner and Hannah and Ernie were on the organizing committee. If you are thinking it would be 'too many cooks spoil the broth' thing than you are wrong it was rather 'the more the merrier' thing.

Even though all of the people were in the War one way or the other. The organizing an illegal secret party on such a big scale was fun and cunning its own self. It was maybe because all of them knew there was something good on the other side.

Okay, so as planned the Ravenclaws were supposed to decide the location but on group discussion it was decided that the location would be the Room Of Requirement.

As it was about sneaking the Slytherins had managed to convince the house-elves to send the food in the Room Of Requirement. Besides the invitations were charmed to only to view for the students of fifth years and above (with the help of Ravenclaws and Hermione).

About getting to the party. There could be glamour charms on the dresses so as they look casual or school uniforms and students could move casually without being suspected in few groups.

Thus, everything was planned and the party was supposed to be on the following Saturday.

On the updates of the star-crossed lovers of Hogwarts... any guesses no I am not talking about Draco and Hermione but Ron and Pansy. Ron's love potion finally doused off after two days and being completely humiliated as acting like a love-sick puppy. The second day when it seemed Pansy was finally falling for him the Love Potion doused off. Poor Pansy. The scene was something like this...

_Pansy had snogged him before but it seemed that she felt something more than just a good snog._

_So when she went to meet Ronnie (she found it better than Won-won which Brown girl used) she was sorely disappointed when Ron did not kiss or hug her just looked at her warily. _

_"What?" she asked._

_"Whatever do you think you are doing Parkinson?" He asked glaring at her warily._

_Much to Ron's surprise, Pansy looked hurt and confused._

_"You were the one to run behind me and announce your love for me in the Great Hall, not me!" she said._

_"Why would I date a sneaking Slytherin and especially you!" He said not thinking about what he was saying._

_Pansy turned around and ran away desperately trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flow. No, she won't cry in front of a lowly Gryffindor._

_She went towards the dungeons and began to cry on her bed the dorm girls looked confused at seeing the Pansy Parkinson in this state._

_Pansy, who looked all bitchy and indifferent on the outside was a girl with abandonment issues, she had been abandoned by her mother when she married the second time and her dad's second wife was not that helpful too. So with that she had become an attention-seeker and loved it wherever she got it._

_That is why she had liked Weasley. When he had been with Granger and then with Brown he was outright a love-puppy in front of them. She didn't know though, about Ron cheating on Hermione. Hence, Pansy was love-sick and now really hurt._

_Ron, on the other hand was just surprised. Pansy had feelings for him and wasn't he dating Lavendar?_

_He went back to the common room to find Lavendar glaring at him. While, Parvati looked amused._

_"Done with your Slytherin girlfriend." Lavendar spat angrily at him._

_So, that was true. He had had confessed his love for Pansy Parkinson in front of the Great Hall. But why can't he remember anything? Then it clicked... Love Potion...!_

_Presently, Parvati who had been on the rocks with Lavendar since she found about the cheating thing said, "You know you messed up two girls already Hermione was hurt, but she deserved it." She pointed at Lavendar. "Don't mess up the third one. She changed since you two started dating even though it was two days. She had stopped bullying. Don't mess up this one." and she turned around. Before Ron could decipher the aim of the speech._

_'I already did.' thought Ron wryly._

That's what had been going on.

Draco Malfoy was returning from his Quidditch practice when Daphne Greengrass stopped him.

"Draco, I need your help."

"What's wrong Daphne?" Draco asked, Daphne, though known as Ice Queen to the world, was a good friend.

"Its Pansy, everyone knows your prank... well it went awry, instead of Ron being hurt, Pansy is hurt she had been sulking in the dorm room for two days, only getting out for classes." she said looking worried and it worried him even more. They generally didn't get along Pansy and Daphne but it seemed if Daphne was worried about Pansy then the case must be serious. He assured Daphne that he would do something about it and went to the dorm-room his mind on what Daphne told him.

Hermione had been completing her Transfiguration essay in the common room when Draco entered looking worried. She greeted him but he did not reply but went to his room.

Hermione was confused had she did something wrong? She decided she needed to talk to him.

She went to his room and knocked on the door. He came out in his pajamas looking confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "I greeted you but you didn't reply."

"I am sorry, there was something on my mind."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. They were still standing at the door of his bedroom.

"I met Daphne while returning from the quidditch pitch she told me that Pansy had been crying and sulking in the dorm-room for two days. And I think its all because of my prank, I was supposed to hurt Ron for what he did to you but the plan sort of rebounded" He was cut-off as Hermione hugged him _tightly_, "What?" he asked.

"You don't need to hurt hum for what he did to me." She said he voice quivering as though trying to hold tears. Draco pulled back and looked at her, she looked flustered but was smiling he relaxed realising she was not gonna cry.

"That's for me to know." he murmured, "But what about Pansy?" he asked more clearly.

"Well..." Hermione said, "We need a plan for that... First you need to talk to her."

Draco looked sceptical at that nodded.

Next day, at breakfast Pansy was glaring at the Gryffindor Table. She technically knew she shouldn't blame the entire house but she did.

Daphne had finally managed to get her out of the dorm room with the help of Millie and Tracey.

That had surprised her. She had not exactly gotten along with Daphne and Tracey. But even than they helped her.

Draco had explained the Love Potion prank. He had expected Pansy to hex Ron or humiliate him and was surprised that she was snogging him an hour later. So the plan rebounded. Even though he apologized for the prank he seemed remotely sorry and hence Pansy hexed him. She was furthermore amused to see Hermione Granger looking amused at that. As per the rumor mill Draco and Hermione were dating but Pansy had not been sure about that. But it seemed there was something between the two. Draco seemed to be listening to Granger.

Besides that Granger had a plan. A plan to make her get Ron which surprised her even more weren't they ex?

The same question seemed to be bothering Draco Malfoy, who had easier access to Hermione asked her his doubts. Hermione just replied,

"What he did, he did. But it it seems that Pansy would be a girl to keep him in line." and after a while she added more to herself than to Draco, "He resents Slytherin a lot. Actually, what he needs is a Slytherin."

The plan which came to Hermione's mind needed some pre-preparations. Which included knowing how Ronald felt about Pansy without the Potion.

With a little... lot help from Harry, he came to know that Ronald Weasley indeed liked Pansy Parkinson. So, she decided that Pansy needed to fake-date someone so as to make Ron realise his loss and hopefully the red-head would try to get Pansy back and at that time everything would be fine... Hopefully.

After much discussion in Head's Common Room it was decided the fake-boyfriend would be Harry and well the plan would start tomorrow... What happens next was yet to know...

* * *

_**I am sorry again. I am suffering from writer's block! Review! And any ideas for the party and dresses is welcome! REVIEW!**_


	7. Shopping, Dresses and Invitations

**A/N:**** My longest Chapter in the story!**

**I am beta'ing someone...! GodsOfEgypt09 go check her out! Its my first beta experience! Well here is the chapter meet you down!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek? THEY KISS!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_**Chapter 7:Shopping, Dresses And Invitations**_

"Pansy are you up for the plan, then?" Hermione asked Pansy in the Transfiguration class where she chose to sit beside her. Whilst she also noted that Ron had been throwing looks towards the bench and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Yes, Granger I am!" Pansy whispered-exclaimed. "But do you think Potter would possibly agree to that and will we be convincing?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Harry had just been an example not the exact guy in her mind and the thing that worried her even more was that this would create a bigger space between Ron and Harry if the plan rebounded. But being with Harry, it would have a greater effect on Ron. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Hermione and Pansy left the classroom together but Hermione was still lost in her thoughts. She did not think about the consequences of making Harry and Pansy date. But if that was the case even Ginny might get angry at her or Harry or Pansy or all three and they could not possibly include everyone in a 'secret' plan and thus the plan was still hanging. Pansy was thinking on similar lines.

"You know what!" Hermione said suddenly, "You don't need to fake date anyone."

"How?" Pansy asked.

"I have been noticing Ron for a while it seems that he had been observing you a lot. Maybe he might approach you."

"There is a big 'maybe' there!" Pansy pointed out.

"Come on let's have lunch and discuss it with everyone on the plan." Hermione said she had missed the breakfast and was quite hungry.

"Come on." Pansy said and together they made way to Great Hall.

"Sit on the Gryffindor table." Hermione said to Pansy as she noticed Draco, Harry and Blaise sitting on the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville.

Pansy hesitated but compiled and sat on the Gryffindor table with Hermione. The inter-house group soon joined by Luna and Hannah was a little separated from the rest of the table and attracted loads of attention and particularly glares from Lavender Brown, Hermione was confused were the glares targeted for her or Pansy.

Ginny looked curiously at Pansy and Hermione. It had been a while since they had talked and she did not know about the part where Pansy was hurt and Hermione had decided to help her. So, Hermione just sent Ginny a look saying, 'will explain later'.

The lunch dragged on normally with a little chit-chat the actual topic of discussion was subdued as the group was getting bigger and bigger by addition of Michael Corner, Parvati and Padma Patil and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan. Instead, of Pansy's problem the discussion was about the party and even though in whispers it was full of excitement.

The girls had decided that next day, which was conveniently a Hogsmeade weekend; they decided that they'd go for dress shopping. While all the other girls were excited, even Luna exclaimed happily, Hermione instantly began to dread that moment. Even though over summer her cousin had convinced her that she looks fine and must shop and stuff. She still did not like shopping because when she went to shop for a particular thing she had something in mind and when she did not get it she just gets disappointed or the other case would be she would just think nothing suits her.

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley had been curiously observing the mixed-up part of the Gryffindor table, precisely, Pansy Parkinson. The raven-haired witch was beautiful, no doubt, even though Ron due to his grudge wouldn't accept that. Since last two days, since the thing had happened, he had been observing the Slytherin girl. Even though at first she seemed calm and indifferent after that she was suddenly friends with Hermione. Why Hermione was a friend with Pansy was beyond him; didn't Draco date Pansy a while back?

Presently, Pansy was talking to Harry and the high-fived over something and he glared at Harry. He had a burning feeling and wanted to hurt something. He surprisingly came to the conclusion, he was jealous.

The time of Love Potion incident came back in flashes and it was true that now he felt something for the girl. He decided he would talk to Pansy; he would talk to Pansy now.

Be it Gryffindor recklessness or whatever, Ronald Weasley went to Pansy Parkinson and asked, "May I talk to you for a while?" The reaction in the group was well amazingly awesome?

Draco and Blaise who were talking ahem rather insulting each other stopped in mid-sentence and their mouth were hanging open and it was quite comical.

Harry and Ginny simultaneously, bit their tongues and 'Ow'ed.

Neville, Padma, Parvati, Michael and Hannah stopped in mid-conversation and stared at Ron.

While, Luna seemed to be out of her dreamy haze and looked at Ron curiously.

Hermione, who had been observing Ron, did not seem surprised.

The girl in question, Pansy Parkinson, seemed to be surprised the most and had and internal battle between herself whether to go or not.

She looked at Hermione, who nodded and she said, "Fine."

They went out of the Great Hall and Hermione had to stop Blaise and Draco to follow them.

They reached a secluded classroom and Pansy crossed her arms and looked warily at the red-head, "What now, Weasley?" she asked.

"Uh... I wanted to say, I am sorry. Can you give me another chance?" Ron said nervously, Pansy raised an eyebrow, but her expression softened.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Pansy sighed, her composure falling quickly, "you should apologize to Harry and Hermione. And as for giving you one more chance... If you could do something like that to your friend for 5 years, what is the guarantee you won't hurt me, your enemy?" Pansy said and quickly turned and fled leaving Ron Weasley to contemplate his actions taken under the bright glory light.

*Next Day*

Hermione groaned as her alarm clock chimed. She did not want to get up, that's it! She was still dreading the great shopping spree and had decided that she won't go but the girls had something else on their mind.

There was a knock on her bed-room door, she got up uncharacteristically lazily and opened the door to find Draco standing there, frowning and definitely in a bad mood,

"Pansy and Ginny sent me this..." he waved a letter on her face, "Now get up and get ready for the Hogsmeade weekend and you cannot call sick, because if you don't get in the great hall, Weaselette has threatened a bat-bogey hex and Pansy has decided to buy some love potions for me to sample..." He said angrily definitely not liking being woken up from his weekend slumber and his tousled bed hair and expression was so cute that it made Hermione laugh. His blackmail and mutterings were soon drowned in Hermione's laughter which was soon joined by Draco. They laughed for a while and then gaining control Hermione decided that she should go to the great hall and got dressed quickly. Draco went back to his bed but again was woken by Harry's owl.

Hermione went in the Great Hall and saw Pansy and Ginny smiling and talking, 'Got together under common endeavour.' She thought to herself knowing very well that she was going to be the target today.

Pansy seemed happy. Hermione and Harry were quite surprised when Ron came and apologized to them last evening and it seemed that it was Pansy's doing. She decided she will tell Pansy about it today.

Hermione went towards the two girls and sat by them, interrupting their conversation. "So you are finally here." Ginny said, stating the obvious.

"Sending that letter to Draco was a good idea, after all." Pansy smirked.

"He was quite cranky over that." Hermione informed Pansy and Pansy's grin widened, "I had told Shadow, specifically to peck Draco till he reads the letter." She told Hermione and Hermione burst out laughing that was a nice idea.

"So what is today's agenda." Hermione asked the two girls in front of her.

"Shopping!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time.

"And Daphne will be joining us." Pansy said.

Hermione nodded and they went to the entrance hall, after finishing the breakfast. Soon, they were joined by a reluctant Daphne Greengrass.

"I don't like shopping." Hermione and Daphne said at the same time after trying about the tenth dress in Gladrags.

Pansy and Ginny frowned at them and handed them a dress each.

"Here try this one." Pansy handed her a Slytherin Green dress, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her but she pushed me towards the changing room.

Hermione sighed and tried on the dress, ready to be disappointed.

It was a sequined, Slytherin green party dress; it just reached her knees with one-sided sleeves with dark green roses on it. It was wonderful and bought out her cream colour skin tone and fit her just perfectly.

That's when she loved the dress! It was absolutely perfect; she stepped out of the dressing room and three girls waiting for her gasped.

"Mione you look gorgeous!" Ginny said and Pansy and Daphne nodded enthusiastically.

"So this one?" Hermione asked, knowing all too well she was going to pick this one anyways.

"Yep." Pansy and Ginny said, Hermione went back to change in her normal clothes while, Ginny and Pansy picked up dresses and Daphne tried a new dress.

Daphne came out in an emerald green, it was simple, fitting round the chest and flowed down till her knees. It was full sleeved and a lace of small roses tucked around the wrist.

It was agreed by all that the dress was perfect on her and complimented her copper-coloured hair and gray eyes and the dress was finalized.

Pansy chose a red dress (ahem, Gryffindor red). It was strap-less and fitting till the stomach and flowed till her knees with red small roses around the stomach.

Ginny chose a black dress with stroke with her red hair, which the sale-girl called Leather-Vegan frocking black dress, which looked absolutely stunning on her.

Finally, after buying the dresses, shoes and accessories, the girls decided to go to the Three Broomsticks.

"Pansy, Ron apologized to me and Harry yesterday." Hermione said casually to the Slytherin girl, on the way to the tavern. Pansy looked mildly confused why was Hermione telling her this when Hermione reminded her why Ron might have done it.

"He seemed different after you two talked, what exactly you told him?" she asked.

"I told him that if he could betray his friends for five years, he could easily betray me and that is why I cannot trust him." Pansy said honestly.

The other three girls seemed to be surprised at that, it was no news that Pansy liked Ron and had been devastated after the love-potion act had been revealed but now to find that she had declined Ron was surprising. The Pansy they knew would have jumped for her selfish reasons at the chance. But then the three girls realized they did not Pansy Parkinson at all.

Hermione smiled at Pansy and said, "He apologized and you like him, give him a chance, okay?"

Pansy nodded and something occurred to her.

"Hermione, he hurt you really bad by cheating on you with Brown, why are you doing this? Is setting him up with me is some kind of punishment because I really like him." Pansy said laying down her guard.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I am not doing it as a punishment. Yes, he hurt me and made really bad decisions. But he was – is my friends and I would want his happiness in the end." She said seriously and then added smiling; "Besides I think you are the one who can keep him in line and his temper in check."

Ginny and Daphne giggled at that and to everyone's surprise Pansy hugged Hermione who hugged her back. That day, Hermione Granger found two new friends, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

They reached the pub to find the boys Blaise, Harry, Draco and surprisingly Ron sitting together as they entered the boys beckoned them to sit.

Draco beckoned the empty seat beside him for Hermione and Hermione sat beside him, this did not go unnoticed by the table and Harry wolf-whistled at the two of them. Ginny and Daphne giggled, Pansy in all too seriousness said, "Harry you don't wolf-whistle at two love-birds...they whistle at each other." The whole table except Ron who was too surprised erupted with laughter, while Draco and Hermione blushed scarlet.

Harry said, "I'd keep that in mind." And 'high-five' ed Pansy. Ron, being the easily jealous guy glared at the two.

"I'll get something?" Draco asked and took orders from everyone.

"I'll help you." Hermione stood up to and left with him towards the counter.

Both of them looked at the table where there mixed group of friends were seated and smiled at one another.

"Who would have thought?" Draco asked to himself.

Hermione smiled and said, "Not me. But I am just glad they are happy."

Draco realized they were alone now and his plan had to be set in motion.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione replied her heart beating faster.

"Umm.. I know there is no rule to umm bring a date the party but will you umm... come to the party with me as my date." Draco asked nervously.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. 'Did he just ask me out?' she thought as her heart did somersaults.

"Are you asking me out Malfoy?" she asked teasing.

Draco who took the use of surname as negative sign and not really getting she was teasing nodded.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes but on one condition..."

"What?"

"You'll have to take me on a proper date afterwards." She smiled.

Draco who was so happy at that picked her up by waist and hugged her and kissed her right there.

For Hermione, it was fireworks, she had read about kisses being fireworks but never believed in it but now...

They returned with the order and the table looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Well..." said Harry.

"That was unexpected." Pansy completed.

"Oh please!" said Daphne smiling, "you two were betting here, whether he asks or not so stop pretending."

"So to the new couple?" Ginny raised her butterbeer and Blaise clicked her glass.

The table erupted with laughter and Hermione and Draco blushed and the boys clapped on Draco's shoulder while girls giggled uncontrollably as Hermione tried to utter a complete word whilst blushing.

After talking they decided to move, Hermione and Draco went to the newest bookstore in Hogsmeade, while Blaise and Ginny went to Wizards' Weasleys Wheezes' Hogsmeade branch and Daphne and Harry went to Dervish and Banges.

Pansy and Ron were left alone (maybe the friends had done something how would I know :P)

They looked at each other awkwardly for a while then Pansy said,

"I think I can give you a chance."

Ron smiled his genuine smile after a long time and hugged Pansy and kissed her.

'Oh I have missed this.' Pansy thought but had to accept that a conscious Ron was better than potion-ed one.

"So will you go to the party with me?" Ron asked.

"Obviously. Were you planning to take someone else?" she asked with narrowed eyes but humour filled in them.

"No-no." Ron said nervously and Pansy kissed him again.

* * *

_**Bear with me I am not that interested in designs and fashion. For me, its jeans and my brother's t-shirts :P So I hope I described the dresses fine.. I might draw and upload the picture but lets see how that works. Now, serious question!**_

_**Pairings: Dramione, Harry/Daphne, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Ginny, Neville/Luna**_

_**...? Tell me about that... Or any other idea of pairing you have.**_

_**I promise you more Dramione in next chapter and the inter-house party! Oh and.. THEY KISSED! **_


	8. Only Me

_**A/N:**** This is like transition chapter with Dramione action. Party in next chapter will come hopefully on Sunday, as I have completed it but working a bit...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Only Me**_

**(Hermione POV)**

"So you and Draco are dating?" Ginny asked for about the millionth time. We were online in the chatroom and having a group chat with Pansy. I was seated in the common dorm room and had my earplugs plugged in and was listening to the latest obsession, Taylor Swift.

Well a private group chat to be precise and that meant all the gossips _had _to be discussed, it was a compulsion. I wasn't the girl to be interested in gossips but I have to accept that it is quite interesting to see Pansy and Ginny discuss the gossips; they have news about everything and a comment for every news they had. I had to be quite alert when they are discussing some gossip or I'd miss the gossip completely. That's how fast they were at typing when it came to gossips, round Hogwarts.

Right now, I was the topic, not just for the two of them but for the whole of Hogwarts rumour mill.

"Gin, they kissed each other in a pub in front of everyone, don't you think they must be dating?" Pansy's message blinked.

"LOL... That was epic, though." Ginny replied and I stared at the screen, did they forget my presence? And were we that peculiar? I did not like public display of affections and yet I did it... I don't think it was weird. It felt so... _right_ and something so right, something so sweet cannot be weird or wrong or bad.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face when I thought about the way Draco lifted me up and kissed me like there was no one in the room, or the world, it was just the two of us.

"And Ron is fine with it?" Ginny asked.

"Obviously he is..." I typed, "He is head over heels for Pansy. Honestly, what did you do, Pans? "

I could imagine Pansy blushing at that and Ginny... I did not exactly know how Ginny felt about it...

"Ginny?" Pansy asked.

"Oh...Please." Ginny's message came quickly, "I give you my blessings, though I still consider you could still do better... But you are dating my brother so that will be for every girl I guess... :P"

I smiled, Ginny was the best! I remember how she had gushed about me being her favorite sister-in-law if Ron and I get married. But now, if I can imagine myself with anyone it would be with Draco... quite unexpected really.

But Ginny was the current issue.

"Ginny, what about you... Ginny Weasley had gone single too long?" I typed.

And Ginny replied,

"Uh... Well you came to me, didn't ya? Well... There is this guy..." She left it dramatically.

I grinned, despite being a little sad, that she was over Harry. I wanted to see them together so much. But that made me realize she might have felt the same way about me and Ron and there was no use being sad at that, she had an open mind and I should have too.

"WHO?!" I asked.

"No need to shout, lady." Pansy said, and then typed, "WHO?! :P"

"Blaise Zabini." Ginny typed between our messages and it took me a few minutes to read her message, my mouth dropped open, she liked Blaise Zabini? When did that happen?

"Good choice Gin!" Pansy's message appeared. "He looks yummy."

What?

"You are dating Ron, Pansy! Need I remind you that?" I typed.

"No need to remind me that." Pansy's message materialized "I am dating Ron, doesn't mean I can't appreciate other boys."

I laughed at that, that is Pansy for you but something told me she actually loved Ron and I was happy till they were.

"And you have to accept that he looks yummy!"

"Pansy!" I typed chat-exclaimed.

"Hermione!" she imitated and I frowned. She continued to do it until I said,

"Fine, Pansy, I accept... He looks yummy but I am dating Draco and don't wanna appreciate anyone else!"

Pansy and Ginny fired many LOL and :D smileys and after that finally I asked,

"So, Gin how is your crush progressing he asked you out, yet or it is just the crush?"

"No, he didn't I don't even know if he likes me!" Ginny replied with ":)" smiley.

"Oh, Gin we'll have to wait for that! I say, we just make you dress up as the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts for the party and then see his reaction! I bet he'll not be able to take his eyes off you!" I suggested and Pansy jumped in.

"Yeah! I have the perrrrrfect shoes and jewellery for your dress, it will be awesome you wait and see!"

":) Thanks girls! You are the best!" Ginny's message appeared.

I was too engrossed in the chat and did not notice Draco come in and read the chat behind me.

He took off the earplug from my ear trailing his hand lightly on my skin.

I shivered at his touch but it was good kind of shiver, sort of indescribable.

I looked up at him craning my neck as I did so; a small smirk was on his face.

"I am hurt, my _girlfriend _finds my best friend yummy." He said, still smirking as he took my laptop and placed it on the desk and shut it. I blushed at his proclamation.

"Pansy won't stop..." I stuttered.

He smirked and said, "I know, love." He leaned in and kissed me not on the lips but on the cheek. But just that gesture made my heart flutter and was enough to make me breathless.

Draco smirked at my reaction and said calmly but firmly, "I don't mind if you _appreciate_ other guys..." his breath tickling my face, "But the only one you can find yummy is me."

I briefly noted the difference between Ron and Draco, Ron would blow up if he was jealous and Draco was calm and firm which made my spine tingle, before he kissed me on my jaw, trailing soft kisses along the jaw line. It was just today I first kissed him but now what he was doing was making me more than impatient. I held his face with my hands and then made him stop the torture he was doing on me, "Kiss me already." I whispered and leaned in myself to kiss him.

After kissing him soundly for a while, we broke out for oxygen and he said, "And you are definitely allowed only to kiss me like that."

I was still breathless and flushed by the kiss, I said, "I don't intend to kiss anyone else except you." And he leaned me and our lips met again.

Hmm... I could definitely get used to it. I thought and the chat remain forgotten..._  
_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!Favourite!Follow!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Party and A Surprise

**A/N:**** two chapters in two days hope you like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot the song belongs to Jon MacLaughing and characters to JKR**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Party And Surprise**

_Draco POV_

I waited in the dorm common room with Harry, Ron and Blaise. Hermione, Daphne and Pansy were getting ready since last three hours. I was nervous. Technically this would be mine and Hermione's first date even though we had been dating for a week now. I still couldn't believe that she liked me. I was so nervous when I asked her. I was a player and honestly never had to ask girls out but Hermione Granger was completely different matter. She had sort of changed me for the better. I would have been quite lost if it was not for her and Harry and I'd be indebted to both of them forever.

The week passed quickly, with me and Hermione spending time together whenever we could. Now, the Head duties came as a blessing as we could have an innocent reason to spend time with each other. I got to know Hermione better, a lot about her life back at home rather than just her magical life. I had just than realized I did not even know her parents' names! She had laughed at me and told the names of her parents, Andrew and Margaret Granger. She also showed me an album, consisting of both Muggle and Wizarding pictures; few were of her as a little girl, in camps, on outings with her parents and in a ballerina costume, before I could further question her she had blushed profusely and said turned the page. There were pictures of her, Harry and Ron, a few with Ginny and all the other Weasleys, one picture was of post-war and that was the first picture I was in it was after the Hogwarts Great War and all the Order Members were in the picture, even the spies like me. Then, there were a few pictures of me; she had told me she had gotten them from Harry. There were a couple of them with me and Harry and a single one with me in a Muggle Park. Hermione had blushed my favourite shade of pink on her when I had asked her what my picture was doing in the album. I loved her and was sure of that now. I just only hope...

My musings were cut short as the door opened and Hermione came down the stairs. My breath hitched, she looked breathtakingly beautiful and she was wearing green, Slytherin green at that. I tried to smirk at the colour of the dress but couldn't because I was too surprised to see Hermione in Slytherin colours. She looked absolutely beautiful. The green colour complimented her skin tone whilst the dress fit her perfectly, like made just for her. I did not notice the other girls enter the room until Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter exclaimed, 'Bloody Gorgeous' at the same time. I looked at the two boys, to find Blaise's gaze on Ginny Weasley and Harry's on Daphne Greengrass. Hmm... That was the latest development. The strange thing was Harry was Ginny's ex and Blaise was Daphne's. Well, love is in the air, I guess.

**Party in the Dramione POV**

Hermione blushed, deep red under Draco's stare as she blushed and thought, 'If that's the effect green colour can have on him, I would have worn a green dress already.'

Draco on his part couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Her green dress looked perfect on her, reaching her knees and her hair cascaded down her back in waves. She was wearing light make up only with silver highlights as eye shadow. She looked just beautiful...Hermione smiled at the expression on Draco's face and snapping out of the embarrassment she smirked at him and whispered, "You are staring."

A blush crept up Draco's neck as he averted his eyes but Hermione leaned in and whispered in his ear quite the same way he had done a week before, "But remember that you are only allowed to stare at me that way."

Draco smirked and kissed his girlfriend all but expecting a groan of 'eww' from the gang as he had been getting for the last whole week whenever he kissed Hermione. That surprised him and even Hermione, they broke the kiss to find Ron and Pansy kissing each other and Harry and Blaise staring at Daphne and Ginny, respectively, open-mouthed.

They looked at each other and grinned and together coughed in an amusing imitation of Dolores Umbridge, "Ahem-ahem."

They broke out of their stupor and looked around and Hermione said, "To the party, shall we?"

The others nodded and went towards the room of requirement, quickly casting notice-me-not charms at themselves.

Draco noticed that all the four girls had roses common on their dress and wondered was it done purposely or happened naturally.

They entered the Room Of Requirement which had been conjured in a particular way that only people invited could enter the room.

The room looked beautiful to say the least, it was brightly lit, the walls had cream colour and were adorned with all the house colours and Hogwarts crests showing the unity in the students. The room was extended and was wider and bigger than it had ever been in the D.A. meetings.

Almost all students, above fifth year had attended and there was quite a crowd, but due to the magic of the Room of Requirement, it seemed the place was not that crowded.

The music system was Hermione's and Dean Thomas' iPod playlist, magically amplified, courtesy, Hermione Granger.

Near to the music system a platform was raised about 6 inches above the ground and acted as dance floor as more and more people went to dance the platform expanded itself. Even though knowing magic for seven years and in Draco's case all his life, they couldn't help but appreciate the wonders magic did.

Hermione glanced around the crowd and noticed Neville and Luna dancing together, Luna was wearing a purple, actually lilac coloured beautiful gown which reached her knees and Neville, to her surprise was wearing a Muggle suit.

Draco asked Hermione for a dance and put one hand on her shoulder and other on her waist looking right at her.

Hermione, noticed for the first time, surprisingly, that Draco was wearing black jeans and a Slytherin green turtle-neck t-shirt and a black blazer over it, he looked absolutely amazing, now that she noticed, the shirt showed his toned muscles.

Hermione did not notice that she had been staring until Draco used the same dialogue she had used on him, "You are staring." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

Hermione looked up at him with an intention to smile at him but he beat her to it and leaned down to kiss her. This happened a lot, they kissed a lot. Hermione Granger, the girl who had been really against public display of affection, did the most of it now-a-days and then she realized when her mother used to tell about the stories of true love and Hermione had said stubbornly that she was no Cinderella and won't wait for a prince in cellar to save her and a kiss could not possibly tell her that it was true love. But since she had started dating Draco she felt like a teenage girl from a Disney Princess movie. She broke the kiss and looked up at Draco, his eyes were sparkling.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He whispered and her breath hitched. Logically she would say that one week was too quick to determine that and they haven't been to an actual date yet but surprised herself when she said,

"I love you too."

Draco smiled at her and kissed her again. He took her hand and beckoned her to follow him. She followed him silently as she tugged on his hand.

Draco led him towards the Astronomy Tower but as they reached the last staircase leading towards the Astronomy Tower, he stopped in front of a girl about fifteen, with brown hair and grey eyes wearing a crimson coloured Victorian gown reaching her ankles. He smiled at the painting and said, "Aperire" to the portrait which meant open in Latin.

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit room with pale purple light being emitted from the four corners of the room. There was a table in the middle with candle lit at the centre.

Hermione was breathless; her life was becoming more of a fairytale lately. 'Candle-light dinner as first date? Well Draco Malfoy does exceed expectations.' She thought smiling.

Draco led Hermione towards the table and pulled out her chair as she slid in it a brilliant smile on her face. Draco sat from across her and snapped her fingers and Spaghetti, Hermione's favourite dish appeared on the table before Hermione could react Draco clarified, "I paid the house-elves." Hermione smiled and left the chair to hug him and leaned up to kiss him. After kissing soundly for a while they returned to the food. As they sat Draco again snapped his fingers and goblets filled with Coke appeared. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged and said, "I asked Winky to bring it from Grimmauld Place, Harry and I have a store of it there, besides I remembered you loved the fizzy-drinks."

Hermione smiled and they continued to eat between the bites and talking to each other. Hermione just loved her first date with Draco Malfoy.

As soon as they finished eating, the food disappeared and chocolate ice-cream appeared for dessert. Hermione smiled at Draco and gave him another kiss, for the choice of dessert.

He just smiled at her as she chatted excitedly while eating chocolate ice-cream. After the dinner the table disappeared and soft music began in the background, Draco asked her for the dance and she took his hand, she vaguely recognised the song as "So Close" from Disney Movie Enchanted.

Draco smiled and began to sing the song,

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on, for only two..  
So close, together  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive.._

And still so far...

"

When he stopped than only Hermione realized that _he _was singing it. She kissed him, pouring her feelings in the kiss and felt him smiling against his lips. "Thank You." Hermione said a little breathless by the kiss. He just smiled and said, "Thank _you._"

**Hey, hoped you like it! Do you want party in other pairings point of view? Tell me in review if yes!**


	10. Party II

**A/N: **_**Hi I am back, so on request Daphne/Harry and Blaise/Ginny Point Of View! Oh, any requests for Ron/Pansy or/and Luna/Neville? Just mention it in review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Blaise Zabini couldn't get his eyes off of Ginny Weasley he had been consistently staring at her since she came down in Draco and Hermione's dorm wearing the little black dress with rose flowers as sleeves. The black clashed with her red hair and she looked absolutely gorgeous in it, as the dress subtly emphasized her body but did not give away much.

This did not go un-noticed by the respective exes as they saw them staring at each other.

Draco and Hermione, still in their own world went off towards the dance floor while Blaise and Ginny still stared at each other none of them making a move. This amused Harry and Daphne a lot. Blaise was a player and Ginny was not the shy girl, well at least not anymore. They looked at each other and emerald eyes met brown ones, amusement evident in both. They smirked at each other, suddenly, understanding what each wanted to say.

"Daphne, want to dance?" Harry asked trying to suppress a grin.

This got Ginny's and Blaise's attention as they looked between the two.

Daphne nodded and the two of them sauntered off, leaving Blaise and Ginny alone to themselves.

Harry and Daphne wished the room to form a room around the two, until they confessed their feelings to each other.

As the rounded off the corner on the other part of the room, out of Ginny and Blaise's sight they started laughing.

"Honestly, I haven't seen Blaise so nervous in my life!" Daphne said between laughs.

"Well, they seemed to be staring at each other since forever. They needed a fair chance of talking to each other." Harry said, trying to be serious but failing _efficiently_.

"You don't mind that?" Daphne asked Harry curiously it was no secret that Ginny and Harry had dated for a long time and were quite close.

"I don't." Harry smiled. "She deserves her happiness."

"And what about you?", Daphne asked. "Don't you deserve happiness?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Well, I wouldn't get any happiness by dragging a relationship which wasn't working, will I? We were like really good friends who kissed, there was no spark in the relationship and neither of us felt anything anymore... The only good thing that happened through everything was Ginny and I became really good friends."

Daphne smiled at the raven-haired boy, "You really are something different, Potter." She said shaking her head in amazement.

"Enough with the surnames thing Daphne", He said using her first name, "I'd like to be friends and friends don't call each other by surnames."

"Right, Harry." She said after a startled moment but nevertheless added, "But who said we were friends?"

Harry knew that Daphne was teasing, because even though her face was serious, she had a glint in her eyes.

"Well I said _I would like to be friends_ but if you don't want to be..." He trailed off, running a hand through his already messy hair.

'Did they ever lie down straight?' Daphne wondered but as she took in his appearance, wearing an emerald shirt and black blazer with black jeans and his round glasses, his messy black hair just suited him right.

"I want to!" she said presently and Harry smiled, "I am glad." He said.

"So... What about you and Blaise?" Harry asked as they were seated on one of the many couches provided by the room of requirement.

"Well, we decided we were better of as friends" Daphne shrugged. "And you said, no use extending a relationship which is not working."

"Wanna dance?" Harry asked yet again running a hand through his hair. 'It must be a nervous habit.' Daphne thought and smiled and nodded.

The evening passed with the two of them dancing together, eating together and talking a lot. They actually got to know each other better and at the end of the evening, it was clear to Daphne that Harry was not the arrogant boy-who-lived but a really nice, humble guy. While Harry had realized there was more to Daphne Greengrass then the Ice Princess.

_**Blaise and Ginny**_

It finally hit Blaise and Ginny after a while of staring at each other, what Daphne and Harry had done.

"I can't believe this!" Ginny exclaimed for the third time as she and Blaise tried to find a way out of the small room.

Blaise looked amused as the gorgeous red-head tried various spells and manually tried to open the single door of the brick-walled small room. He was even more surprised that Daphne was playing the matchmaker. He looked at the girl in front of her again and decided he needed to do something about his _little_ crush as Draco's and Daphne's teasing comments were getting beyond the limit.

"You wound me _Ginevra_" he said smirking, "Am I that bad that you want to run away so quickly, huh?"

Ginny blushed at that and Blaise's smirk widened.

"Well there are other things we could do in a room just to us..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip and giving a suggestive wink.

Ginny's blush deepened but she said, "Whatever Blaise."

"Hmmm...You called me Blaise." Blaise said looking a little surprised but took a step towards her and Ginny backed off a little, hitting the cold wall.

"So... that's your name, isn't it?" Ginny retorted.

"Yeah... but you _always _called me Zabini." He said getting even closer. "I bet you want to snog me right now."

Ginny blushed at the truth of the statement, he was achingly close and had his arms round her waist moreover his face was so close that it took her everything she had not to just lean in and kiss him like there is no tomorrow but she controlled herself and said, "Mmm... Well I would have kissed you _if _my type was long, lanky guys with big ears."

His hands removed from Ginny's waist as he touched his ears. "My ears are not big." He stated and then again took Ginny in his arms.

"Now, now Miss Weasley you must not tell lies..." He whispered in her ear and a shiver ran through her spine, "Now you must be punished for that." He said and leaned in so that their lips touched, Ginny, was never the shy one or the one to hesitate slipped herself in the kiss enjoying it thoroughly.

Finally they broke apart and Blaise smiled at the beautiful dazed expression on her face.

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and Ginny could only nod him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review it makes my day...**

**PS: GodsOfEgypt09... Blaise sounded familiar? :P**


	11. Atoria-ish Problem

**A/N:**** Hello! Next bit. Hope you like it and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I am not going to talk to him, whatever you say Daphne." Hermione's message on her laptop screen make it quite clear to Daphne and Pansy that Hermione was not going to talk to Draco Malfoy, yet.

**It all began the week after the party...**

_**It was a fine Saturday and Hogwarts was in high spirits, actually Hogwarts had been in high spirits since the War ended. Hermione Granger was in love and nothing could haze her happy spirits, until she found Draco in Girls' Lavatory kissing a blonde girl. **_

_Hermione entered the girls' lavatory just in time to see Draco Malfoy being pulled by the collar by a girl with blonde hair and being kissed full on the lips. Hermione was shocked to find her boyfriend in the girls' lavatory and was devastated to see that Draco did not even mind the girl kissing him. She closed the door with a bang and ran to the room and cried._

_**Draco had been clueless about it and when he went to the dorm to find Hermione with red puffy eyes probably crying was visibly concerned and he tried to hug her but Hermione stepped out from her boyfriend's arms and hexed him. **_

_Draco Malfoy was at the loss of words but Hermione Granger was beyond hurt._

**Presently,**

"It's like Ron all over again." Hermione's message appeared. "No offense Pansy."

"None taken. But Dray will never cheat on you, trust me." The message appeared next to Pansy's name.

"Everyone thought the same with Ron." Hermione replied with a monotonous hint in the message. She had been hiding in her room and had not met anyone, yet.

Draco had gone to the boys and the girls to know what the matter was as Hermione had refused to talk to him.

The gang was as clueless as Hermione was on that matter but tried to find out, in the chatroom, the girls asked Hermione what happened and were surprised at her reply. Currently, Ginny had gone to investigate whether what Hermione was saying was true and if it was Ginny will have a new target to practice her bat-bogey hex.

"Hermione, Draco loves you and I have known him since we were toddlers, he has not seen anyone the way he looks at you, trust me on this one, Hermione. You are the reason he took to the light side. He loved you even before you two were together." Daphne's message came and it surprised Hermione but she had seen it with her own eyes, how could that be wrong?

"Hermione..." Pansy's message came, "Everything what you see is not necessarily the truth, we live in a magical world."

Hermione thought about that and then realized that she must have given Draco a chance to talk. He could have told her what really happened, he would have... 'He does not even know why I hexed him!' Hermione thought and slapped a hand on her head, how could she of all the people be so stupid and idiotic.

She was about to say something when Ginny came online.

"He has no idea about what you are talking about and seemed completely genuine and besides, he was with Harry, Blaise and Ron on the Quidditch Pitch." Ginny said without any greeting.

Hermione felt like crying again at that.

"I have to find him." Hermione's message appeared followed by "Hermione 'heart' is now offline"

Hermione ran out of her room and looked in the common room and Draco's room to find that he was not there. She exited the dorm to go towards the library and almost banged in Daphne.

"I'm sorry..." She began but Daphne cut her off. "Let's find him; I have an idea where he might be."

Hermione nodded at the girl and they made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch.

On the way, Hermione saw the familiar girl and exclaimed, "Daphne, that's the girl!"

Daphne followed Hermione's gaze and her mouth hung open, "Astoria." She whispered.

Hermione's brain racked and then she realized, "That's your sister?" she asked, surprised.

Daphne nodded and then called for her sister.

"Astoria!" Astoria smiled and turned at the sound of her sister's voice but the smile dropped as she saw Hermione Granger beside her sister. Hermione was aiming for a direct approach but Daphne had other plans. She went to her sister and smiled a sweet but fake smile,

"So Astoria, congratulations on getting together with Draco, I didn't know you liked him."

"Together with Draco? I don't know what you are talking about Daphne." Her sister replied looking frightened.

"Ah, but just earlier today, I saw you two kissing in the girls' lavatory." Daphne said as though she didn't see her sister's discomfort.

"_You_ saw us? But you weren't supposed to! Granger was I made a perfect plan..." Astoria stopped realizing her slip and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Daphne glared at her sister, "What plan, Astoria?"

Astoria knew there was no way getting out of this, her sister knew her the best and this was something she would never drop. She should have realized that her sister was recently chummy with the Gryffindors especially Draco's girlfriend, Granger.

Astoria looked at her sister defiantly and Daphne only glared at her saying, "Speak."

"I was betrothed to him, it was supposed to be me as his girlfriend, not Granger!" she exclaimed.

"What contract?" Daphne asked surprised at her sister's proclamation. She knew Pansy had once desired Draco but was not aware of her sister's intentions towards Draco Malfoy.

"The one father signed with Lucius Malfoy. He wanted it to be you but knew that you would never marry him. So he asked me and I agreed, obviously, I wanted to be Lady Malfoy. But then Mr. Malfoy died and Draco became the Head of the House and broke the contract, returning the entire dowry and any financial or social support provided to the Malfoy House by the Greengrass House. When I came to know about it, I decided I would approach him this year and make him fall in love with me but then Granger came along and there was no way he was going to break up with Granger, I noticed the way he used to watch her since the Yule Ball, back in my third year. So I made a plan. I promised Nott I would kiss him, if he drank the juice I gave him. I mixed Polyjuice Potion with Draco's hair in it and made him drink it; it was a small dose so the effects lasted for a few minutes. I made it sure that Hermione was called in the Girls' Lavatory and thus sent her the letter with Looney's signature." a maniacal grin appearing on her face as she reached the end of her plan.

Hermione was about to break down again, she had to find Draco and apologize to him for being so stupid and so inconsiderate. She looked at Daphne who catching her look said, "You go find him and I'll take care of her." She said nodding towards her sister. It was time for some serious sisterly conversations.

Hermione did not need to be told a second time as she sprinted towards the Quidditch Pitch where Draco always went to cool off.

She went to the Pitch to find a sole broom flying. She looked up to find it was indeed Draco, his face screwed up in concentration as he did the mumbo-jumbo of Quidditch.

"Draco!" she called, his face turned towards him and a surprised relief crossed his face as he dived towards her and got off the broom.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed but looked warily at her.

**Read and Review. One Question, should I update next chapter today? :D**


	12. Epilogue-ish

**A/N: ****Sorry for the length... Well it is a short epilogue... Or the final chapter of sorts. I was thinking of writing the Chapter of Hermione meeting Narcissa, tell me if you want it.**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione's heart broke at the wariness in his gaze but hugged him tightly as tears began to flow from her eyes. Draco surprised and concerned at the same time hugged her back.

Hermione buried her face in his chest. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." She muttered but her voice was muffled.

"Hermione" Draco said softly, "What's wrong, sweety?"

"Astoria... Polyjuice, I saw you kissing Astoria I thought..." Hermione said between her sobs.

"Shh..." He said leaning a little back, facing her and wiping the tears from her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Astoria made Nott drink polyjuice potion and made him look like you and I saw both of them kissing in the girls' bathroom and..."

"And you assumed the worst." He completed for her.

"I am so sorry." She said again and he hugged her tightly and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Don't worry, I know you were just scared and I don't blame you. Being hurt the same way once, you were just scared that it might happen again." He said softly and pulled back to look in her chocolate brown eyes, "But know this Hermione Jean Granger, I would never hurt you on purpose. I have never felt this way for anyone and I can never feel the same... I love you and no one else." He said sincerely. Hermione realized the honesty in his voice and kissed him deeply.

"I am so sorry, I was such a paranoid." She said after the kiss.

"Stop apologizing." He said leaning down for another kiss.

Draco, if it had been someone else would have been angry that they did not trust him, it would have hurt his pride and ego. But for Hermione, he was just relieved that she was alright and not angry with him. He did not want to hurt her and did not like when she cried.

Hermione on her part was assured that Draco would never hurt her and she would never let him go... She had finally found her love and he was not going anywhere.

*Scene Break*

**A week before Christmas**

"Hi...Guys what's up?" Hermione asked sitting on the Library table where her friends sat.

After almost 3 months, there were many developments in the Romantic department of Hogwarts.

Draco and Hermione the Hogwarts' cutest couple had inspired many Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships and were more in love than ever.

They loved each other and nothing could change it. They were just going to be together forever and always.

Ron and Pansy the unexpected couple of Hogwarts were in their own world and even though the world would not have expected them to be committed to anyone or even be in love, they proved everyone wrong and Ron had eyes only for Pansy.

Blaise and Ginny, the most frank and unbounded couple of Hogwarts were totally in love and it seemed nothing was going to change between them.

Harry and Daphne, finally after a bit of shyness, flirting and a push from their friends, was a couple and Harry Potter had broken many hearts by kissing Daphne Greengrass in front of the Great Hall. Was it on impulse or on Draco's dare was yet to be known.

"Ceiling." Daphne replied and everyone laughed, it was a running joke between the group which never seemed to get old.

"So... Mum invited all of you for the Christmas dinner." Ron announced to the group.

"That means..." Pansy said.

"Yes. The meeting the parents stage." Blaise grinned.

"You do realize that you'll be meeting my father, too, don't you?" Ginny asked wiping the grin off his face.

"Well... Ron I can't come as I already accepted the invitation to Greengrass Manor." Harry said even though he looked quite nervous at the prospect. "Well, I want to invite you guys to spend the remaining holidays in the Grimmauld Place."

Ron grinned at his best friend, "Cool... I'll ask Mum right away."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked the brunette.

Hermione blushed deep red and said, "I am so sorry, I can't. I am spending the holidays with my parents, Draco and his mother."

"Ooooh" The girls exclaimed.

"Narcissa approves of you, don't worry." Pansy said at Hermione's nervous look.

"I hope so." Hermione replied. "Well, I can spend the remainder of the holidays in Grimmauld Place, I'll just have to ask my parents."

The group smiled, laughed and spent the time like normal teenagers would have. And in that moment, all was well.


End file.
